


Play Time

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut, steve smut, steve x reader - Freeform, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Steve x reader have some fun with toys





	Play Time

I could feel his eyes upon me the entire time. My stomach was constantly in knots even though I was drinking ginger ale at a party, how fucking lame am I? 

 

“Are you ok?” Wanda asked nudging me with her elbow. 

 

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna go.” 

 

She gave me a sad smile but let me leave. 

 

I walked away from the party and headed up the stairs towards my room. The entire time I could only imagine his hands exploring my body while his lips attacked my lips and neck. I began unzipping my dress the closer I got to my door, the only thing I wanted was something I could never have. 

 

Once inside I slipped out of the dress, sitting down on my knees a grabbed the mini trunk from under my bed and pulled it out. Undoing the patches and opening it up I was created by Mr. Reliable. Purple, and ribbed, three speeds, and the perfect size. I pulled him out of his special place, cleaned him up and set him on the bed before walking into my personal bathroom and showering. 

 

Dropping the towel by the bathroom door I made my way to the bed. I could care less about getting water on my sheets, they’ve seen worse. Turning the vibration setting to one I slowly pushed him in enjoying the feel, I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes arching into it. 

 

I was getting close, and had turned the setting up to two when a soft knock on my door made me jump. 

 

“Hang on!” I yelled quickly hid Mr. R and covered myself up. “Ok! Come on!” 

 

Steve’s face filled the doorway. “Just making sure you were okay. You left the party before you witness Tony and Bruce’s greatest moment of the night.” 

 

I did my best to control my breathing and hoping that I didn’t have a blush on my face. “Just not feeling much like a party.” 

 

His face fell slightly before walking in completely and closing the door behind him. “Are you sick? Your cheeks looks a little red.” He commented as he placed the back of his hand on my forehead. 

 

“I don’t think so. Just not really in the party mood.” 

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I made the mistake of trying to hide Mr. R deeper under my blanket and turned it on. My heart stopped. I knew he could hear it, a dark, hungry look filled his eyes. 

 

“What’s that?” He asked, voice deeper than normal. 

 

“No-nothing.” I stuttered. 

 

He flipped the blanket back sending cold air over my still wet body and even wetter heat. His eyes quickly found Mr. R before sliding over to me and eyeing me up and down. “Nothing huh? Why didn’t you ask for help?” 

 

I don’t know what came over me.  “Help? Why would I do that when I have him and his friends?” 

 

A smile slowly creeped across his face. “He has friends?” 

 

“Yeah he does. I was about to grab one.” I teased watching his smile deepen. 

 

Before my brain could process what was happening he was bending down and pulling something from my trunk. When he stood up he was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt, he grabbed Mr. R before I could react and placed a bullet on my clit as his lips found my neck. 

 

He kept the Speed on low, smashing his lips onto mine he slowly penetrated Mr. R inside turning him on to medium. I dug my nails into his back,

Moaning as I gently bit into his lip. He sped up causing me to arch my back let out a soft audible moan. 

 

He gently bit my ear before whispering. “Are you done playing toys?” 

 

“Mmhmm.” I whimpered as he pulled Mr. R out, dropping him to the floor he left he bullet just barely touching my clit as he slid himself in. 

 

“Fuck.. you’re so wet.” He breathed out, allowing me to adjust to his size. He gently bit into my shoulder as he slowly began to pull out. 

 

I raked my nails down his back as he pushed back in. He groaned as began speeding up before pulling out completely. “Flip over.” He ordered. 

 

I did as he said and laid on my stomach, propping myself up on my arms. He slammed into me with a bruising speed as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled just enough that I’d didn’t hurt but, that I still felt it. His hand left my hair and found my breast where he kneaded the tit, while his other hand had long since left the bullet behind, using his own finger her runned the sensitive bundle of nerves with the same speed as he pumping in and out. 

 

“Fuck!... Steve, I’m so close.” I whimpered feeling my climax closing in. 

 

“Cum for me.” He growled out as he bit into my shoulder. 

 

I came with a cry of his name, I could feel him twitching as his climax was seconds behind mine. He continued pumping in and out until he had rode out both of our highs before pulling out and collapsing next to me. 

 

Breathing heavy, and oh so exhausted I opened one eye and looked at him. “What the hell was that?” 

 

He chuckled softly. “Me giving you the pleasure you deserve. That silicone, battery operated stuff isn’t good enough.” 

 

I smiled and opened my other eye. “So? Are you saying whenever I want sex to come to you?” 

 

He smiled and looked at me, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of my face. “Yes. And vice versa.” 

 

“I can do that. It’s normally you I think of anyways.” I blurted our without thinking. 

 

“Good. Did I live up to your imagination?” 

 

“Better actually. Much thicker and rougher.” 

 

He pulled me into him and draped the blanket over us. “Good. Get some rest before round two.” 

 


End file.
